fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radlynn
Radlynn is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Radishes Hates: Apologizing Radlynn is a rambunctious teen who grew up in Oniontown. Her strange affinity for radishes can be traced back to when she was approached by a mysterious man in a wide brim hat. He asked Radlynn to watch a crate of hamburger buns for a few hours. In return she was given a shoebox containing 5 “radish” coins, 3 paper clips, 2 mismatched buttons, some sawdust, and a gently used knitted hat. Appearance Radlynn wears a radish-colored hat that covers her eyes. She wears green long-sleeved shirts and pink overshirts with a picture of Radley Madish. She wears white skirts with green belt. She also wears black shoes with white front and pink laces. During Halloween, she wears a Radley Madish mask. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Red Velvet Cake **Pink Frosting (White Frosting on two holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle (on one Cupcake on five holidays) **Cherries (except on Baseball Season; on one Cupcake on six holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi (except in five holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce (except in four holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *5 Onions (except in six holidays) *4 Prosciutto (except in six holidays) *Random toppings in other holidays *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet French Cruller Donut with Mocha Cream (Maple Mornings only) **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle (Sugarplum in 2 holidays, except in 7 holidays) *Chocolate Round Donut (except in 5 holiday) with Strawberry Jelly (except in Starlight Jubilee) **Red Icing (except in 2 holidays) **Raspberry Bark (except in 6 holidays) *Red Velvet Roll Donut (except in 4 holidays) with Blackberry Jelly (except in Christmas) **Strawberry Icing (except in 3 holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle (Sugarplum in 2 holidays, except in 5 holidays) **Chocolate Chips (except in 2 holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers *4 Red Peppers on the left *4 Green Peppers on the right *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Multigrain Bread (Except in 9 holidays) * Aged Gouda (Except in 6 holidays) * Lettuce (Except in 3 holidays) * Sliced Turkey (Except in 3 holidays) * Bacon * Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce (Except in 4 holidays) * Regular Grill * Waffle Fries * Chives * Awesome Sauce Similarities with Sarge Fan! *She and Sarge Fan like vegetables (she likes radishes and Sarge Fan likes onions) *Both of their hats cover their eyes. *They both are a fan of a boss villain. Sarge Fan is a fan of Sarge and Radlynn is a fan of Radley Madish. *In Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Radlynn is unlocked in Level 8: Cookie Caverns. In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Sarge Fan is unlocked in Level 8: BBQ Bog. *They also don't need a special skill to get rescued in both platformers. *They both have skills of wall moving in the platformers. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Veggie Dog. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Syrup. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Tofu Skewers. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! she is unlocked with Red Peppers. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 21 Trivia *She is one of the few customers who make their debut in a game as a normal customer and then a closer in another, alongside Ninjoy, Akari, Allan and Robby. *Although she doesn't make an appearance in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, her flipdeck card indicates that she met Radley Madish. *Radlynn is the only villain fan to be a closer. *She, Greg, Sasha, Olivia and Sarge Fan are fans of villains. Radlynn is a fan of Radley Madish and radishes, Sasha is a fan of Pizza Monsters and cheese, Greg likes tomatoes, Olivia is a fan of Party Subs and sub sandwiches and Sarge Fan is a fan of Sarge and onions. *She is the third customer whose eyes aren't seen, the first being Sarge Fan and the second being Foodini. *Although she seems to be a fan of Radley, she ironically turns out as one of the customers Radley captured, as shown in the 8th level of Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. * Her Flipdeck mentions that Radlynn's hometown is Oniontown, but the background of her Flipdeck is the town of Frostfield. *Radlynn's 3rd outfit in PL3 is the same as Radley's disguise outfit (as seen in PL2 intro). Order Tickets 2 radlynn.png|All of Radlynn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays 5 radlynn.png|All of Radlynn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays 5 radlynn 2.png|All of Radlynn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays 3 radlynn.png|All of Radlynn's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. Gallery File: Mysturious Customer.jpg|Radlynn's Thumbs-Up pic. 6 dancing customers.png|Radlynn dancing at Hot Doggeria OMG!.png|"Hooray for popcorn sticking out the box!" Sarge Fan! and Radlynn 2.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan! dancing Sarge Fan! and Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan! and Radlynn enjoying the game before the day begins together Radlynn .jpg|Radlynn when not a Star Customer Photo0263-1-.jpg|Radlynn is not pleased. Madlynn.jpg|Radlynn is not pleased. Radlynn And Sarge Fan! Friends Or Foes.png|Radlynn With Sarge Fan! Radlynn Star.png|Radlynn as a star customer Photo0347-1-.jpg|Madradlynn Radlynn.png|Radlynn's profile Angry radlyyn.png|Do you know who I am?! No really, do you know who I am?! I am disgusted! perfect cupcakes for radlynn.png|Radlynn in Cupcakeria. That's right, she's a closer there, due to the red background of her name radlynhalloween.JPG|Radlynn Costume on Halloween Top 5 closers current.png|Radlynn on the fourth position on the top 5 closers. Radlynn perfect at Summer.png|This was the best Summer Lauu radlynnpastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria on Starlight Jubilee. Okay Pasta - Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 2.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 3.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Pefectradlynn.png Sarge fan and radlynn racing.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan racing with the Donuteria chef Radlynn ordering.png|Radlynn as Radley Madish in Donuteria Framed photo.png|Radlynn with the closers of Donuteria on parade Radlynn Perfect HD.jpg|Radlynn Perfect at Wingeria Dining Room radlynn dance.PNG|Radlynn dancing for the Summer Luau!!! (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Bad.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png Radlynn pl3.png|Radlynn's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Radlynn Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Radlynn will dine on some perfect cupcakes again! Radlynn Cheeseria Perfect.png|Radlynn is pleased with her perfect sandwich and fries! Radlynn Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png radish.png|I can see the bottom of Radlynn's eyes when she reads the news paper. (Cheeseria) Fanart Radlynn in fan art up!.jpg|By WafflesFana Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters